Needing You
by Shy neko
Summary: My first fic. XF Now complete. Enjoy
1. Promise Me

Hi. I'm new. I've never written a fanfic before so I hope it's not too horrible. This is going to be Xelfi fic so if you don't like don't read... Unless you want to. Then read all you want. Ummm... Disclaimer! I have to write a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or any of its characters. That's all I need to write, right?

Oh, well- story time!

Needing You By Shy Neko

Chapter one: Promise me

_I still remember the day I learned Val was never going to come home again. It was in a war with a neighboring kingdom when I lost him. The two kingdoms could not come to an agreement and decided the only way to solve the problem was war. The kingdom Val and I lived in recruited all males over the age of 18, Val was one of them..._

_It was a slow day at the shop. I was cleaning a new shipment of vases when someone entered. He looked nervous, and I didn't recognize him as one of my customers. I noticed he was dressed in a uniform of the kingdom's army._

_"May I help you?"_

_He fidgeted slightly, "Miss Filia Ul Copt?"_

_"Hai..."_

_"Here," he thrust a piece of paper into my hands and fled. Blinking after him I shrugged and looked down at the paper in my hands. It was an envelope. Across the front of the envelope in gold lettering and fancy script was my name. Turning it over I found the army's seal. I began to grow worried, why would the army send me a letter...? Slowly I broke the seal and removed the paper within._

_I still cannot bring myself to speak of what was written on that simple piece of paper, no matter how hard I try. To say it would finalize it, end it, and I find I am unable to do so. I still have that letter..._

_I do not know how long I stood there in shock before I managed to come out of it enough to close the shop and sink into a chair in the kitchen. There I was once again overcome with shock. How could Val be gone? It wasn't true, it couldn't be._

_How long I sat there unseeing I have no answer. What brought me back from my state of shock? Someone removing the letter from my hands. Blinking, I returned to the world. Reading the letter I could not bring myself to believe was HIM. When he appeared and why he was there was a mystery to me. I would only ask those questions later, after he had left. At that time my mind was taken up by the fact that he had my letter._

_"Give.that.back." I managed to growl at him. He looked up from the letter but did not return it. "Give.it.back." I repeated. Suddenly he smiled._

_"Why? You read it, didn't you? It says Val-"_

_"DON'T SAY IT!" I whipped out mace-sama and swung at him. He, of course, dodged._

_"Yare, yare, is that anyway to act? One would think you don't care that Val's dead." I dropped mace-sama. He said it. He said-_

_"NO! It- It's not true! It can't be! Val- Val's not..." The rest of my words were choked out by a sob that escaped by throat. I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face as I began to sob._

_Suddenly, he was there, kneeling beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, comforting me. Murmuring words I couldn't hear and stroking my hair he me rocked in his arms as I sobbed. Later, as my sobs abated, he loosened his grip, but continued to hold me. Exhausted, I allowed my head to fall to his shoulder as I leaned into his embrace. I felt him shift and lift me into arms as he stood, but I did not resist. He phased into my bedroom and gently laid me down on my bed. I opened my eyes to look at him; he was no longer smiling. Instead there seemed to be a faint expression of concern in his features as he brushed my hair away from my tear-stained face. A moment later he turned away._

_"I have to go now."_

_Slowly drifting towards sleep I asked him something my wakeful self would be too prideful to even consider, "Will you come back?" He looked back at me, taken slightly off guard, though his eyes remained closed. "Promise me you'll visit sometime? Please?" Hesitantly, he nodded, "I promise." And then he was gone._

_That was long time ago. He has yet to keep his promise. I am alone; ever since that day I've been alone. What's the point of continuing to live if I'm always going to be alone? No! I can't think that way! He promised. He promised he would come back. I will wait for him to keep his promise..._

A tear slid down the cheek of a blond haired woman as she set down her pen. The tear left her face and landed on the page of the open book in front of her, slightly blurring the words written there. Glancing down at the book she closed it, then put her head in her hands, whispering a name under her breath, "Xellos..."

End Chapter One: Promise me

Chapter one all done! Though... It could be a story in its own right rather than a chapter, couldn't it? Oh, well, it's still a chapter! See? It wasn't absolutely horrid, now was it? If anyone actually likes it, let me know- I'll post the next chapter.


	2. To Save a Dragon

Happy! Very happy! People liked my story! Thank you!

Knight of L-sama: I know there some worse stories out there. I'm just extremely self critical...

Nova-chan: Thank you so much! That's the best review I ever could've dreamed of! Whether or not you continue to think that I have no idea, but I loved it anyway.

Umm... Thank you to anyelse who read my story and liked it, but didn't tell me so.

This chapter's going to be bit different from the last. For one thing, it's not coming out of Filia's diary. It's not in first person this time and is probably a bit more ooc, at least for Xellos. Can't tell with Filia, she doesn't do much this chapter...

Okay, umm... Disclaimer for chapter two: I don't own Slayers, I'm just borrowing some of the characters. Do I have to write a disclaimer for every chapter???

Chapter two: Two Save a Dragon

_Wolfpack Island_

A familiar purple haired mazoku general-priest bowed before a tan, platinum haired female. Taking a sip from her wine glass, the woman gazed over at the priest, "You're back early."

"Hai, Juuou-sama. My mission did not take up as much time as expected."

Another sip of wine, "You haven't that golden dragon recently. Not since the ancient dragon died. You used to visit her a lot, if only to feed off her anger."

Xellos tilted his head to the side as regarded his mistress, "Hai, Juuou-sama."

The mazoku lord gazed thoughtfully into the distance as she spoke, "Loyal. Never once have you failed me... Vacation!"

blink "Juuou-sama?"

Her gazed focused on Xellos, "You get a weeks vacation. Use it wisely."

Long after Xellos had left, Zelas continued to stare at the spot he had stood. "Don't fail Xellos; you have too much to lose."

_A vacation? Why would Juuou-sama suddenly give me a vacation? The last time I had a vacation it was only a day, and spent it comforting Filia. Wait. Juuou-sama mentioned Filia today... Maybe I'll go check on her before deciding what to do with my vacation..._

In an alley across from Filia's shop the shadows seemed to stir as a pair of human females walked past. Neither noticed the shadows as they paused in front of said shop. The brunette shook her head sadly, "She must still be ill."

The other girl lifted her nose in the air, "Indeed? She must be weak to have it so long."

"You know that fever can be devastating to dragons!"

"Then she should have taken precautions not to catch it."

The brunette shook her head as they moved on, whispering something under her breath so her companion couldn't hear.

After the girls had left, a figure detached itself from the shadows of the alleyway. Frowning slightly, the figure vanished from the street... Only to appear in Filia's bedroom as a familiar priest.

Blonde hair clung to her pale and sweaty face as she struggled to breathe. Blankets lay heaped on the floor beside her bed, discarded in her fevered sleep. Reaching out with gloved hands, Xellos began to push the hair out of the golden dragon's face. Eyes opening slightly in shock, he jerked his hand away from her face: even through his gloves she was hot enough to burn his fingers.

A quick trip to the kitchen and Xellos was wiping the sweat from her brow with a cool, damp cloth. Finished, he rinsed the cloth and laid it over her forehead as he sat back to think, what could be so devastating to dragons but not humans? Eyes snapped wide open as he realized Filia's aura was very weak, she had no strength at all. The pieces began to fall together: troubled breathing, high fever, sweating, weakness... It all pointed to Green Fever. Worried now, Xellos began some rapid calculations. Unless a dragon received the cure within a week of falling to the illness it would die. Judging from Filia's condition, she didn't have much time left. If Xellos was to save her, he had to find the cure- fast. _I wonder if the town doctor would know anything?_

The old man regretfully shook his head, "I'm terribly sorry, we lost that knowledge a long time ago."

"I didn't ask if you had it: I asked if you knew where I could get it."

The old man opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. The young man made him very nervous. Hesitantly, he tried again, "I... Many years ago I heard a heard a rumor that that the follows of the Water Dragon King held a cure, but-" He blinked, the purpled haired youth was gone.

The cloth that Xellos had left on Filia's brow fell as she began to toss and turn. Curling up in a pain, a moan could be heard from her trembling figure. Time was running out for the golden dragon.

Milgazia shifted nervously as he regarded the mazoku before him, "What do you want?"

The general-priest watched the golden dragon in amusement, "I was wondering if you would let me have the cure for Green Fever."

Milazia blinked, "What do you want that for? Mazoku can't contract illnesses."

"It's... not for me..." was the quiet reply.

"I don't know why a mazoku such as yourself would want it, but I will grant your request. Wait here." Xellos watched as the golden took flight, confusion emanating from his retreating form. Xellos didn't care. All he cared about was getting that medicine to Filia as quickly as possible.

The dragon-girl's features where twisted with pain, each breath coming as a ragged gasp for air. Xellos phased in, eyes immediately locking on to the golden dragon. Phasind swiftly to her side he opened the bottle Milgazia had given him. Carefully pulling the dragon from her fetal curl he gently lifted her head from the pillows. Hoping he wasn't too late, Xellos put the bottle to her lips, tipping the herb-green liquid into her mouth.

A while later, Xellos sat watching the slumbering dragon maiden. Her breathing had calmed, the fever had fled. Her face was no longer contorted with pain. She would be terribly weak for days to come, but this fact did not worry the priest any. No, what caused the priest's anxiety was what the brunette and muttered early that day she walked away from the shop...

End Chapter Two: To Save a Dragon

Chapter two's done! Ha! More suspense stuff! What's Xellos going to do with the rest off his vacation? How will Filia react? And just What did that brunette say? If you really want to know I can make another chapter...


	3. Zelas's gift

* * *

I've decided I love reviews. Thank you for all the nice reviews. This chapter is slightly longer then the rest of my chapters. The Yamori twins are mine, Slayers is not. You can ignore all the little jump things if you want.

-jump to story-

Chapter 3: Zelas's gift.

Xellos watch as morning sun filtered into the room, bathing the golden dragon in light. The sight would not last long, he knew, for soon the slumbering dragon would wake. Idly, he wondered how she would react to find him there. At this thought, she began to stir.

Blinking, an unfocused blue gaze traveled the room, stopping at the purple haired priest beside her. Blinking to focus her eyes, the golden dragon spoke, "Xellos? What...?" Eyes suddenly snapping into the focus she shot up in bed, "Namagomi! What are you doing here? in my room!?"

Xellos let out a small sigh, "Waiting for you to wake up." _At she hasn't pulled out her mace yet._

The blonde gazed at him through suspicious cerulean eyes, "Why?" _Why do I feel so weak??_

"You've been ill; I wanted to make sure you have recovered." _Something's wrong... Her actions are lacking energy..._

"Ill?" She frowned, trying to remember. _Everything's so hazy, indistinct. Why can't I remember?_

Xellos's brow slightly creased, "Hai, Green Fever."

Filia paled, "Green Fever? That illness that causes a really high fever and green lips?" She swayed slightly. _Why?_

Xellos frowned, _She's still very weak_. "Why don't you lie down Filia?" He was relieved when she obeyed without argument, _She must be feeling really weak to do that_. "Green Fever only has that affect on humans, Filia. It's deadly to dragons. A few moments later getting the cure and you'd be dead."

She glanced away, "Oh..." _Why couldn't they have let me die?_ Glancing back at Xellos she found his violet eyes intently focused on her, "Xellos?"

"Is what that brunette said true?"

She blinked, "Nani?"

"Yesterday two girls stopped in front of your shop and talked about you getting the illness. The arrogant one said you should have taken precautions and walked off. The brunette, following, muttered that you didn't care anymore. Is it true?"

Filia frowned, _The Yamori twins?_ "Why... Why do you ask that?"

Xellos's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Is it true?" Filia turned away, unable to answer. Xellos's gloved hand came up, gently, yet firmly, grabbing her chin, forcing her to face him, "Why?"

Unable to pull free of his hold she chose instead to glare at him, "Why do you want to know?" Unaffected by the coldness in her voice, the mazoku refrained from answering. In an almost inaudible whisper, even for the general-priest, she answered, "Why should I care? I'm alone. Val's gone and you... You never came back." Slowly, a tear escaped from under her lashes and began to travel down her cheek.

Even though she'd had spoken so very softly, Xellos had caught every silent word. Noticing the tear, he moved his gloved hand to cheek, brushing the tear lightly away. "You're not alone."

More tears slipped out from between her lashes, "How would you know? You never came back. Why didn't you come back? You promised..." She began to whimper, tears now falling freely down her face, "You promised... Why didn't you-"

"Shh..." Xellos gently placed a finger over her lips, "I'm here now." Watching the tears flow from the dragoness's eyes, Xellos realized he didn't like them. Switching from the chair to the bed, Xellos gathered the silently weeping dragon into his arms, much as he had the day they learned Val had died.

-jump-

Xellos looked down at the exhausted dragon in his arms, and sighed. "Ano... Filia-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Well... Your shop's been closed for a week..."

Her head snapped up to look at him, "A week?"

"Hai, Filia-san. You-" He paused. Filia was trying to push herself out of arms and get up. "Filia-san? You're not strong enough to tend your shop..."

"But-"

"You can't regain your strength while running your shop. But your shop's been closed too long, ne? I can take of the shop for you."

Blink, "Nani?"

"I'll take of your shop so that you can regain your strength. You can explain everything I'll need to know about running it to me today, and I'll reopen your shop tomorrow." He smiled at her expression, "Filia-san? Is that alright?"

"H-hai..."

"Wonderful!" Xellos clapped his hands together. "You can begin teaching me whenever you're ready."

-Jump again-

Xellos unlocked the door to Filia's shop. Stepping out he turned the sign over so that it now read 'open.' Back inside he stood behind the counter, waiting for customers. In his mind he went over yesterday's instructions and this morning's warning. It turns out that the girls he had seen that first morning were fairly well known here. For what they known, Filia had declined to tell him.

The bells jingled merrily as someone entered the shop. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up. In the door stood an elderly woman, curiously looking him over. He moved around the counter, "May I help you?"

Her gaze narrowed suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"Xellos," he replied. Xellos wondered why she was so suspicious of him.

"Where's Filia?"

He smiled, "She hasn't completely recovered yet, so I volunteered to run her shop for her."

The woman's gaze became very intense, "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm..." _What to tell her?_ "...an old friend of hers. I'm not often in the area..."

The woman was silent for moment, eyes becoming thoughtful, "...If Filia will trust you with her shop then you must not be too bad. I'll spread the word that the shop has reopened and not to worry about the mazoku behind the counter." She smiled at Xellos's slightly shocked expression, "Oh? Didn't Filia-san tell you? Most everyone in this village can detect auras. We all know Filia's a dragon. Everyone will sense you're a mazoku. Don't worry about it."

Xellos tried to exorb this information, since Filia had neglected to inform him. He wondered if she had done that on purpose or not. "Arigatou..."

-Jump, jump-

Xellos sighed wearily as he closed the shop. With the shop having been closed for a week there was quite a large demand. It turns out that Filia's shop was the only one like it in the whole town. With so many customers constantly in and out all day, Xellos had been kept very busy. And the Yamori twins... It was enough to make one's head spin.

Bowl of soup in hand, Xellos carefully entered Filia's room. She was sleeping, an open book hanging limply from her fingers. Watching her, he set the bowl down on her bedside table. Gently shaking her shoulder he attempted to wake her, "Filia-san... Filia-san, wake up..."

Yawning, the ex-priestess opened sky blue eyes. Upon seeing the puple haired priest beside her she smiled, "Xellos."

"I brought you some soup."

As she sat up, Xellos adjusted the pillows behind her so that she could lean back. "Arigatou." Taking the soup, she looked over at him, "How was it?"

Xellos sighed, "After the first shock and the twins it became extremely busy."

"First shock?"

Xellos opened an eye to glare at her reproachfully, "You could have warned me that the humans here would know I'm a mazoku!"

Filia blinked, "What...? Oh! I'm sorry, I completely forgot. What about the twins?"

Xellos raised a finger, "Sora wa himitsu desu."

"Xellos!"

-jump back-

_flashback_

Shortly after the old woman had left, two girls entered the shop. Xellos immediately recognized them as the arrogant girl and the brunette from the other day. Seeing him, they rushed to the counter, eyes fierce. The arrogant one spoke first, "I am Sophia. This," she gestured to the brunette beside her, "is my twin sister, Alexis. You are Xellos?"

Xellos blinked, "Hai."

Alexis leaned forward slightly, examining him, "What is your purpose here?"

"I'm helping Filia-san." He really didn't know what to make of the two of them.

Sophia spoke up, "Why? What has your master ordered you to do here?"

"Actually... I'm on vacation."

The twins blinked. Alexis took a deep breath, "A mazoku with a vacation decides to use it helping the enemy of his race?"

_It seems they talk in turns_. "Hai! I like Filia-san."

The twins shook their heads slightly before Sophia replied, "And Filia actually trusts you with her shop? ...You aren't planning on hurting her?"

Xellos shook his head, "If I wanted to hurt her I would have done it long before now. You two are extremely protective of Filia-san, aren't you?"

"There are some who would go out of their to harm her, and she will do nothing to protect herself. So, Sophia and I, we decided to take care of it for her."

"I think that perhaps Filia will be better for awhile, even after I leave."

"And why is that?"

"I have something to give her..."

-jump forward-

The week went by much like the first day, except without the surprises. The last day Filia was strong enough to help out a little. After a good night's sleep she would be completely recovered.

At the kitchen table, mazoku and dragon shared a final cup of tea. "Xellos? How is it you always appear when I need you?"

Xellos shifted uncomfortably, "It's because of Juuou-sama."

Filia looked up at him, "Your master?"

"Hai. Last time, when you got that letter, and this week."

"How?"

"The first time? When you got that letter? Had a just finished a report and was awaiting orders when Juuou-sama suddenly stopped herself. After staring at nothing for a moment she gave me the rest of the day off. At that time I was coming over to your place whenever I had a moment."

"And this time?"

"I returned from a mission earlier then anticipated and received a week's vacation. But it was odd..."

"Odd?"

Xellos looked over at her, "Hai. The only reason I finished early was because about a week before I finished someone or something decided to help me."

"Oh..."

Xellos watched Filia for a moment, "Filia?" She raised her eyes to his. "Before Juuou-sama gave me the day off, last time, she gave me something. A pair of communication bracelets, one for me and one for someone of my choosing. I want you to have it." As he spoke, Xellos removed two bracelets from his bag. One he put on his his wrist, the other he held out to Filia. Hesitantly she took it, and placed it on her wrist. "If ever you need me, for anything, don't hesitate to call..."

Filia watched Xellos phase away, fingering her bracelet. "Arigatou, Xellos."

jump somewhere else

Zelas smiled to herself as her priest appeared before her. Her Xellos needed someone to talk to and pester, and that little dragon girl was perfect. Not only did she and Xellos manage to survive each other, she would be around just as long as her general-priest.

The end.

-Jump to end notes-

All done. No more. The two girls were never susposed to have names but whatever. Thank you for reading, and hopefully enjoying, the entirerty of my first fic.

Shy neko


End file.
